Shovels are needed to carry out a variety of functions, but they often are hard on the user's back. Further, sometimes one needs more torque/leverage. while at other times one needs greater extension. Shovels which allow greater flexibility in these areas, while being just as strong as prior art shovels, are needed in the art to improve functionality and ease of use.